


What Makes A Hero

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Humor, Lots of Sex, M/M, Romance, Sex, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a pub in town. Let me buy you a drink after I say my piece to my sister.” Zaeed held up the flowers in his hand. “Meet me there?”<br/>“Why?”<br/>“I’m thirsty,” Zaeed shrugged.</p><p>This story follows Michael Shepard, Alliance Marine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

It had become an annual pilgrimage for Michael Shepard. He went to Mindoir to walk the colony. It had over the course of the past six years allowed him to mark the slow progress that was made in rebuilding what had been his home for eighteen years. His family before the slaver attack owned a small orchard on the outskirts of town.

The colony had grown far beyond what it had been when Michael was eighteen. There was nothing left of the Shepard orchard. It was sad and yet it was almost a relief. The memories would’ve been too overwhelming if everything looked the same.

He looked up at the mid-day sky with a sigh. The one thing that never changed was that pristine, cloudless sky. It was a perfect day. Six years ago, he would’ve been heading out for a swim with Kevin. His heart still hurt a little when he thought him.

Twenty-four years old, Michael still felt the loss of his family keenly. He’d built an impressive career for himself in the Alliance, an officer on a clear fast track to the top. He might not make it as quickly as Admiral Hackett, but he’d sure give it a try. Hackett had become sort of a mentor to Michael after his patrol found the injured young man during the massacre.

He had received a promotion the previous week as well as a new assignment to a cruiser that would be touring several of the farthest systems that held Alliance colonies. He’d decided to pay his visit to the Mindoir memorial a few weeks earlier rather than six months late. He had been granted two weeks of shore-leave before he’d had to meet up with his new unit on Arcturus.

_It was a good life._

A good life that he was proud of, it was something that his father would’ve been proud of. He’d wanted Michael to follow the family tradition of military service. He rested his hand on the cold, stone monument when he finally walked through the cemetery. It held the names of his loved ones.

Cocking his head to the side, Michael rubbed his other hand against his heart as he thought about the night of the massacre. He’d run from the house to try to save Kevin since the batarians hadn’t reached their farm yet. His fiancé’s house had already been hit by the bastards.

He raced away from the flames back to his family’s homestead. His mother was trying to crawl out the back door while a batarian had a hold of her ankle. He killed all of the slavers in their house. His father decided to head into the colony to attempt to save a few lives. He told Michael to take his mother to safety.

He’d argued…he’d…his father was a mule-headed man though and it hadn’t made a difference. His eyes prickled with tears as he recalled the harrowing run. His mother had fallen so many times that he’d lifted her into his arms to carry her. It was then that he realized that she’d been hiding a secret from him.

The slaver had stabbed her in the sound. The wound was pouring out blood but her jacket had covered it up until his arm brushed it aside. He had no medi-gel on him. He set her down next to a tree and tried to stop the bleeding. He’d watched as the light finally faded from her eyes.

He had knelt in the grass beside her body for hours. It had taken all of his strength to keep from storming back to the colony to take out as many of the batarians as he could before they killed him. From the screams and gunfire, he had no doubts that his father would be dead already.

_Not him._

_Someone had to tell the story of what happened on Mindoir._

“Who’d you lose?” A gruff voice asked breaking him out of his memories.

Michael glanced up from the memorial that he’d been crouched in front of. He found a man who appeared to be several years older than him. He was dressed in dark denim jeans, a black t-shirt and an open denim long-sleeved shirt. He had an impressive scar that ran across one side of his face not to mention numerous tattoos and mismatched eyes.

The man coughed quietly after Michael had given him a thorough once-over. He gave the man his answer by simply saying, ‘everyone.’ He stood up to find that he was maybe an inch taller than the stranger with slightly broader shoulders. At the frown on the man’s face, Michael clarified his answer by explaining that he’d lost his parents, his fiancé and all of his friends. He knew most of the people buried on Mindoir personally.

“My sister and her family died during the massacre. I didn’t know them all that well. I’d been too damn busy to visit and then it was too goddamn late.” He spoke through clenched teeth. He held a bouquet of lilies in his hand that was starting to look a little crushed. “Too bloody late.”

Michael turned towards the headstone of his high school sweetheart. “It’s a hell of a thing, isn’t it? All fucking gone on the same nightmarish night, it was hell on Earth.”

“You were there?” The man gave him an assessing look.

“I was eighteen, I…” Michael shoved his hands into the pockets of his dark blue cable knit hoodie after brushing the dirt off his jeans. “I carried my mother but she’d already been…I don’t…I haven’t talked about it in six years, not since the day after it happened.”

“Kevin Aiza was your fiancé?” He looked behind Michael to the names of the dead.

“Yes.” Michael squared his shoulders and met the man’s gaze. “Is that a problem?”

“Nope.” He gave Michael another assessing look and then held out his hand as he introduced himself. “Zaeed Massani.”

“Zaeed.” Michael shook his hand. The man had a firm grip with a warm and calloused hand. His dark brown eyes met the man’s mismatched  “I’m Michael Shepard.”

“There’s a pub in town. Let me buy you a drink after I say my piece to my sister.” Zaeed held up the flowers in his hand. “Meet me there?”

“Why?”

“I’m thirsty,” Zaeed shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/77668939119/thecityboys-damelove-lucas-gil


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Saying his _piece_ wasn’t easy for Zaeed and he didn’t feel the _peace_ that he’d been hoping to find. He hadn’t been close to his sister. She didn’t approve of the Blue Suns and he had let it come between them. He regretted now that he had never at least tried to talk to her again.

He finally left the lilies by her grave and walked out of the cemetery. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to invite Shepard for a drink. He wasn’t really in the _market_ for a new relationship, or even a quick fuck really. He had too many bounties on his plate to have time to deal with it.

The young Alliance marine was sitting at the bar when Zaeed got there. He figured that he might as well enjoy a few beers. A quick fuck might not be that bad of an idea. It couldn’t be that hard to convince Shepard into his bed.

Three beers into the evening and Zaeed decided that he was _very,_ very wrong about the difficulty of it. Michael was still sipping on his first beer. He’d ordered food as well that he offered to share with an uninterested Zaeed.

“Spend the goddamn night with me.” Zaeed rested his hand on Michael’s leg. He’d had a few more beers and had decided to push his like.

Michael finished his second beer of the night and set it on the counter. He lifted Zaeed’s hand off of his jeans. “Ask me in a few weeks, after we’ve gone out for dinner a couple of times.”

“Why the hell would I do that?” Zaeed asked.

“You wouldn’t,” Michael shrugged indifferently. “I haven’t been on a date with anyone in six years. What makes you think that I’d tumble into your bed after two beers after I’d just finished visiting the graves of my loved ones? That is _not_ the kind of man that I am. You want me; make me want you in return.”

“’s a lot of goddamn effort for a man that I just met.” He flipped a bottle cap in the air and then caught it.

“It was nice meeting you, Massani. Thanks for the beer. I’ll be on Arcturus for the next few weeks before my next assignment. There’s a really great Greek restaurant called Athenos. I’m going to have dinner there on Friday night.” Michael eased off of the barstool.

“And?”

“I’ll be there at seven o’clock. Join me.”

“Why?”

“You’ll have to answer that yourself,” Michael shrugged once more. “Thanks for the beer.”

He was out of the bar before Zaeed could pay the tab. He looked up and down the street but didn’t see the marine anywhere. _Goddamn bastard._ He had to give the man credit, he’d managed to make him curious and aroused all at the same time.

_Fucking hell._

The bastard had made him _curious_. Michael was attractive and his voice had this deep, smooth tone to it. It drew Zaeed into conversation which usually didn’t happen. He wanted to hear him more, which _usually_ didn’t happen.

* * *

 

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Michael Shepard_

_Subj: re: Dinners._

_Three goddamn dinners, do I get a fucking kiss at some point?_

_I enjoyed the homemade meal._

_You’ve picked the restaurant twice and then cooked for me in your apartment on Arcturus. I think it’s my goddamn turn._

_I’ve got a place on the Citadel. Ever been?_

_Massani_

* * *

 

_From: Michael Shepard_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Dinners._

_I haven’t been to the Citadel._

_When would you like me to be there? I’ve got shore-leave coming up in a few weeks._

_Michael_

* * *

 

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Citadel_

_From: Zaeed Massani_

_To: Michael Shepard_

_ZM: I’d call you a goddamn bastard but you’re too good a kisser._

_MS: Is there a problem, Massani?_

_ZM: I don’t often invite men to my apartment. And I never cook for them. I did both for you and all I had to show for it was a single bloody kiss._

_MS: Was it a good kiss?_

_ZM: Not the bloody point._

_MS: It might be the point._

_ZM: I take it back. You’re a goddamn bastard._

_MS: Dinner at my place in a few weeks?_

_ZM: I want more than a single fucking kiss._

_MS: Fine._

_MS: I’ll give you two. Have a good night._

_User has disconnected._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_‘This is breaking news from ANN. An Alliance unit went missing today while investigating a colony on Akuze. Sources in the Alliance are telling us that a second team has been sent to rescue the survivors.’_

The reporter went on to talk about the initial team that had been sent. Zaeed glanced up at the screen as he recognized it as the one that Michael had been assigned to. He frowned when they said that only one survivor had been found.

_Goddamn it._

The two of them had been out at least a few times every month for the past year. They’d never slept together, not that he hadn’t goddamn tried. Michael refused to be rushed. It had forced Zaeed to really get to know the man.

He was a quiet bastard. He’d sit and watch Zaeed cook or clean his weapons without ever feeling the need to say anything. It was odd, and yet still comfortable. They were slowly finding their way into a relationship.

It took him three days to get to the hospital on Arcturus that Michael had been taken to. He was informed that Lieutenant Shepard had signed himself a few hours ago. Where the hell was he?

When Zaeed finally found Michael, his heart nearly jumped out of his goddamn chest. Michael had snuck into the sky-port. He was sitting at the edge of one of the docks. If he fell, it would be a very long goddamn…fucking hell _._

Worried that he might shock Michael into slipping off, Zaeed moved as quietly as he could manage until he was close enough to get a hand on the other man’s shoulder.   He dragged him away from the edge. He was berating him for trying to hurt himself when he realized that the man was staring at him in confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Did you…you thought… _Massani._ I was _not_ going to jump. I came down here to think and watch the ships. _”_

 _“Oh._ ”

“Nice to know that you care though.” Michael smiled at him.

Zaeed gripped him by the front of the shirt and walked him back against a nearby wall. He didn’t bother with the slow seduction that he’d been using up to this point. He held Michael tightly as he crushed their lips together. Their teeth collided briefly when their mouths opened to let their tongues join in the fun.

“I heard the goddamn report on Akuze.” Zaeed spoke in a breathless growl against Michael’s lips. “I was fucking worried about you.”

“We’re drawing a crowd.” Michael peered around his shoulder to a few dock workers.

“I don’t goddamn care if the fucking president is watching.” Zaeed nipped his bottom lip. “I’m tired of playing around with dates. It’s been a year what do I have to do to prove to you that I want to be in a goddamn bloody relationship with you.”

“Prove?” Michael tilted his head to the side with a confused frown. “It’s never been about proving yourself. I didn’t know if I was ready to let someone in. You have to understand that I’m not a casual sort of man. I’m all in or nothing.”

“And?”

Michael’s frown deepened. “What…”

“I left a goddamn bounty to make sure that you were ok. I’m not running because you want more than sex, stupid bastard.” Zaeed smirked at the stunned look on Michael’s face. “Take me to your apartment. I’m tired of waiting.”

“I’m not medically cleared for anything, including holding your _weapon_.” Michael led Zaeed through the gathered workers and away from the sky-port.

“That’s…unfortunate,” he grumbled.

“Let’s pick up dinner and beers. We can watch the game, and I’ll show you what I _am_ medically cleared for.” Michael headed toward the nearby skycab terminal.

“I knew nothing good was going to come from going to Mindoir.” Zaeed took the driver’s seat with a glare at Michael to dare him to argue.

“You’re the one who has stayed with me.” Michael was looking at the scars on his hands. “Thanks. I…lost everyone, again.”

Zaeed reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “Beer, food, and sports. You can tell me about Akuze.”

“Why?”

“Isn’t that what you do in a goddamn relationship?” Zaeed had decided that if he was in, he was _in_ all the way. He had a feeling that Michael would be worth it. “I will be screwing you into every available surface the second that you’re cleared for _activity._ ”

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Quiet bastard.” Zaeed grumbled when Michael walked silently into the kitchen. “How the hell do you stay so goddamn quiet?”

“It’s part of the job description.” Michael reached around to sneak a piece of potato from the hash that the man was making for breakfast. “I’m the guy who gets sent on solo missions to sneak behind enemy lines or into bases.”

“So you’re an Alliance sanctioned thief?”

“I am a covert operations and reconnaissance expert.” Michael snagged another bite. “I don’t steal things.”

“Touchy subject?”

“”Me?” He smiled as he leaned against the counter behind him. “You’re the one who keeps grabbing my ass when I walk past.”

“Have you looked at it recently?” Zaeed smirked at him.

Over the last few days, the bounty hunter had basically moved into Michael’s Arcturus’ apartment. He had found himself enjoying his presence. He’d grown…fond of the man over the past year or so. He watched him cook for a few more minutes before he made his decision.

It took two steps for him to move from where he’d been standing to where the other man was. He leaned over to switch the stove off. It would ruin the mood if the entire kitchen went up in flames. His hands rested on Zaeed’s sides as he spun him slowly around to face him.

“I thought you wanted to goddamn wait.” Zaeed’s eyes darkened with lust as Michael slid his fingers into the front pockets of Zaeed’s jeans. “You’re not supposed to…”

Michael eased the man closer until their thighs were pressed together. Hard jean covered cock met hard cargo pant covered cock. They both exhaled loudly at the sudden contact. They hadn’t done much beyond kissing up to this point. It was a sudden and intoxicating sensation as they dragged themselves against each other.

The darkness in his eyes deepened as he grabbed Michael by the hips. He gently but forcefully pushed him back against the kitchen counter. With his fingers holding him tightly, he began to slowly grind their groins together.

It had been a very long time since Michael had done anything other than kiss another man. Part of his hesitance with Zaeed was that he felt out of his depth. His last relationship had been as a teenager, yes they’d had sex and been on the brink of getting married. It was still years ago and he was a different man.

_He was a man, not a teenager._

His needs and series had evolved. Zaeed didn’t need to be led like Kevin had. Kevin was a follower and Michael hadn’t been bothered by that. This was going to be a completely different sort of relationship adventure, and he didn’t know how to handle it.

“Stop goddamn thinking,” Zaeed growled.

The fingers on his hips dug in harder. Zaeed began to rock his body harder against Michael’s. He slid one hand around to grab Michael firmly by the ass. His other hand went up to slide into his mussed up dark brown hair. He tugged the marine forward until their lips met.

With a slow smile that curved his lips against the other man’s, Michael casually licked the edges of Zaeed’s mouth. He received a smirk in response and then Zaeed was thrusting his tongue against his. It was nothing like the hesitant kisses that they’d shared previously.

Pressing his fingers more firmly against the back seam of his cargo pants, Zaeed forced the material in which spread his cheeks. “I’m going to make you cum in your goddamn boxers and then I’m going to strip you naked. We’ll wash each other off in the shower and while we’re in there, I’m going to stretch your ass with my cock.”

“I…” Michael thought his brain was short circuiting as Zaeed began to suck and then lick marks all along his neck. There were fingers dragging teasingly against him while his shaft rubbed repeatedly over Zaeed’s. “Oh…I don’t think I can…”

“Fill your boxers, marine.” Zaeed’s whispered suggestion sounded more like a command. “C’mon, Shepard, make a fucking mess for me. Give me an excuse to rip those trousers off of you.”

“Oh…fuck.” Michael grunted with a strained groan when he bit down on one of his nipples through his t-shirt. His vision blurred for a brief second as his body did what was being demanded of it. “Damn.”

He was led towards the bedroom where they showered and the other man stayed true to his word. They dried off and before he could be dragged over to the bed. He shoved Zaeed up against the wall to do his own _spreading._

They didn’t make it to a follow up round. Zaeed realized that Michael’s injuries were starting to hurt him. He forced him to take some of his pain meds and rest on the couch for a little bit.

* * *

 

_From: Ollie_

_To: Michael_

_Subj: Shore-Leave_

_Look, I know you’re supposed to be pretending to rest. I’m heading down to my parents’ cabin by the lake. I’ve got the entire place to myself, except for Jen who is coming with me._

_Come join us. We’ll fish and sit on our asses for once. Bring a date. I heard through the grapevine that you’ve been seen with a hot, older, tattooed man. I knew you had it in you._

_BRING him._

_How’re you doing? You never did respond to my email about Akuze. I know you like being all silent and deadly, but time and place, Mike, time and place._

_Ollie_

* * *

 

“How do you feel about fishing?” He shut his omni-tool and looked over at Zaeed who was back in the kitchen trying to salvage breakfast.

“Fishing?”

“Fishing.”

“Why?”

“My best friend Ollie’s, Lieutenant Olivia Hansen, parents own a cabin by a lake. It’s nice, quiet…not much to do. She invited me…and…you.” Michael had been about to say his boyfriend but he thought that maybe labels might make Zaeed uncomfortable.

“Sure.”

“About Ollie,” he hesitated. “She’s…enthusiastic about my not being celibate any longer.”

“So am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Face Reference:  
> Olivia 'Ollie' Hansen: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78443631529/queerwoc-natasha-kai


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

In the brief time that Zaeed had spent with Michael at the cabin with his friends, he had already learned that Ollie was his polar opposite.   She was loud, talkative, pushy and inquisitive. She didn’t seem to give a damn that he had no interest in playing twenty questions with her.

_Or any other goddamn game for that matter._

The truth was that Zaeed wasn’t sure why the hell he was there in the first place. He’d thought his fascination would fade after he’d gotten Michael in bed. It had increased if anything. He had no intention of letting the two persistent inquisitors chase him away.

_Bloody women._

Sitting on the end of the dock that ran out behind the cabin into the lake, Zaeed sipped coffee as he watched Michael swim laps. He’d been at it for an hour already. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps just in time to see Ollie plop herself down beside him.

“He’s going to fall in love with you.” Ollie dipped her toes into the water. “Hell, he’s probably already there but doesn’t want to screw it up by saying something. He doesn’t know how to do _casual_.”

Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her in response. She huffed in annoyance when he didn’t say anything at all. They watched Michael swim for a few more minutes. She didn’t seem to like silence all that much and quickly filled it.

“Are you going to screw him and then leave when you’re bored?” Ollie asked bluntly. “If you are, you should leave _now_.”

“It’s not really any of your goddamn business, is it?” Zaeed refused to let her get him all worked up.

“He’s our friend.” Jen joined them on the docks. She sat behind Ollie and wrapped her arms around her waist. “We care about him. He’s been very lonely for a long time. He deserves to be happy…he deserves someone who loves him. We just don’t want to see him get jerked around.”

“I’ve known Michael for a year and so far, I’ve shown no signs of going anywhere.” Zaeed set his coffee down and stood up slowly. He pulled his t-shirt off and draped it over one of the rails that ran along the dock. He paused before diving into the water. “His heart is as safe as it can be with anyone. You might want to remember that he’s a grown goddamn man who can make his own fucking decisions.”

It took him a minute or so to swim out to Michael. Zaeed followed the man as he swam towards the opposite side of the lake away from the dock, cabin and interfering women. He walked up the shore as Michael threw himself down on the grass on his back to catch his breath.

“Sorry about Ollie. She means well…I think.” Michael seemed unaware of tempting way that the drops of water leftover from his dip in the lake beaded across his skin. He glanced over when Zaeed started to trace a line of liquid up his abdomen. “They can still see us, Massani.”

“Not my goddamn problem.” He shifted over so he was on top of Michael. Zaeed’s hand rested on his neck with his thumb pressing along the underside of his jaw. He loomed over him to stare intensely down into his brown eyes. He used his hold on him to slowly tilt his head back. “You should tell your friends that maybe I don’t do fucking casual either.”

“What are…” Michael was silenced by thumb that pushed into his mouth after pulling back on his bottom lip.

“Wrap it up, Mike.” Ollie’s yell carried across the lake to interrupt them. “My parents just _unexpectedly_ showed up. Get your ass over here. And you better be fully clothed.”

Michael’s head fell back against the grass. He chuckled at Zaeed’s groan. “To be continued?”

“She’s a loud goddamn bitch.” Zaeed rolled off of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jen: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78708586797/daymond73-powerfully-beautiful
> 
> Ollie: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78443631529/queerwoc-natasha-kai
> 
> The Cabin: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/78747931675


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not my best or favorite chapter, but I need it to get to where I want the story to go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

_From: Ollie_

_To: Michael_

_Subj: I am so so so so sorry._

_I know I gave your man a hard time but I liked him. I’m so sorry my parents decided to go all over the top on him with the interrogation. And yes, I realize the irony and yes, I realize that I get my ‘insanity’ from somewhere._

_I’m honestly surprised that he didn’t shoot us all in the damn head and drag you away. I would’ve._

_Jen took some photos of us at the lake. I’m attaching a couple of the two of you. You make a very adorable couple, according to her and my mother. My father is horrified that he’s so old and wants to know why you can’t find a nice ‘young’ man that’s your age to settle down with._

_Do they not realize that you’re grown and not their child?_

_How’s the N1 going? Lucky bastard. I can’t believe that you got the invite before I did._

_Ollie_

_P.S. I still run a faster mile than you do._

* * *

 

_From: Michael Shepard_

_To: Zaeed Massani_

_Subj: re: Rio._

_I’m done here. I have a couple of weeks off so I’m considering heading to one of the really swanky hotels nearby for a few days before I leave the city. There’s this one hotel that has a massive indoor pool._

_Want to watch me swim laps?_

_Six months is a long time. I missed you._

_Michael_

* * *

 

Michael hadn’t heard from Zaeed. He got settled in his hotel room and then changed into dark blue swim trunks. With a towel wrapped around him, he headed into the elevator to go up to the rooftop pool.

Diving into the deep end, Michael kicked his feet and started to swim laps. He always felt at ease in the water. A figure at the opposite end caught his attention on his seventh or eighth lap. Zaeed crouched at the pool’s edge when he made it back over.

“Ollie owes me fifty credits.” Michael treaded water in the deep end as he spoke to him.

“Oh?”

“She thought you’d tossed me to the curb.” Michael floated on his back. “You could join me.”

“Get out of the goddamn pool.” Zaeed frowned at him. “I want to say hello.”

“I don’t know. The water is very nice.” Michael lazily swam in a slow circle.

“ _Michael.”_

_“Zaeed.”_

“You’re going to make this worth the bloody effort.” Zaeed stripped to his own black shorts to join him in the water.

With a wicked smile, Zaeed dragged Michael under the water with him. Their lips met as Zaeed worked his hand into Michael’s shorts. The wandering fingers quickly found his cock and started to stroke. They stayed where they were when the two men went up for air.

Using his hand as a lead, Zaeed guided Michael across to the shallow section. He stopped once he had Michael pressed against the tiled pool wall. Michael muttered between kisses that it wasn’t exactly private.

“Then you better be a quiet goddamn marine.” Zaeed squeezed his cock a little harder. “Miss me?”

“Yes.” His voice came out as a deep groan. Firm fingers slid along his shaft and occasionally tightened around him. The random alternating touches had no consistency. “Damn it, Massani.”

“Something wrong, Marine?” Zaeed had a raw energy that always seemed to carry Michael away with it.

“Yes.” Michael strengthened his tone as he reached between them to pull the hand away from him.

Getting out of the water, Michael left Zaeed behind to wander over to grab his towel. He rubbed his vigorously over his short hair and then glared over at the approaching bounty hunter. When Zaeed’s fingers brushed against the front of his shorts, he decided that he’d had enough for one day.

With his forearm pressed to Zaeed’s chest, Michael backed him against a nearby changing room door. He ignored the few people that were sitting around the far side of the pool away from them. His eyes glinted angrily into the other man’s face.

“I am _not_ a toy and I will _not_ be toyed with. I will not have sex in public in a pool in front of perfect strangers.” Michael kept his voice low. “I’m a quiet and lonely man. I’d like to think that you help with that last one.   I’ll be in the restaurant off of the hotel lobby having dinner. You’re welcome to join me.”

He was halfway through his steak when Zaeed took the seat across from him at the restaurant. He waved over a server to take his order and bring him a class of scotch. They sat in relative silence for several minutes.

“You’re not a goddamn toy.” Zaeed took a swig of his drink. “I thought I’d made that obvious.”

“I missed you.” Michael pushed the plate of food away. His appetite deserted him. “I’m really not into sex in front of a family on a hotel rooftop.”

Zaeed set his glass down and stretched his hand out under the table to squeeze Michael’s knee. “You went to Mindoir again.”

“I…”

With a shake of his head, Zaeed stood up to walk around the table. He reached down to pull the dog tags from around Michael’s neck. The two engagement rings that usually hung there with his tags were gone. He set the chain inside his shirt.

“It’s time to move on.” Michael tried to shrug it off.

He hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it. It was something that he needed to do for himself.   This thing with Zaeed might go somewhere and saying a final farewell seemed important. It had to be done alone.

“And who the bloody hell are you moving on with?” Zaeed bent over with his hand on the back of Michael’s chair.

“You aren’t an idiot, don’t pretend to be one.” Michael ignored the sexy lips that hovered near him and attempted to turn his attention to his dinner.

“I don’t give a fuck if the restaurant if full of people.” Zaeed growled before dragging Michael out of the chair and up into a hard kiss. “Now you can finish your bloody steak.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Zaeed sat at the very top of the bleachers. He was watching Michael play a game of basketball with the rest of his N7 class. He’d received his official designation the previous day. They were all waiting for their new assignments to arrive.

His eyes stayed on Michael as he dodged around a couple of the players to slam the ball into the basket. He swung from the rim before dropping to his feet with a grin. Zaeed felt his cock harden at the fine line of sweat visible on Michael’s bare chest.

He had tossed his shirt aside early in the game. With Michael in nothing but sneakers and shorts, Zaeed was having a hard time not dragging him from the court to fuck him against the nearest available surface. It was why he’d moved up to the top of the bleachers to resist temptation.

An hour later, Michael jogged up the stairs to meet him. He had his shirt draped loosely around his neck. Zaeed stood up as he reached the last row. He placed a proprietary hand against Michael’s sweaty abdomen.

“Are you done with the slow goddamn torture?” Zaeed had been painfully aroused the entire game.

“Sadly, no.” Michael used the edge of the shirt to wipe his brow. “I have to hit the showers. Dinner after?”

Without waiting for his answer, Michael retraced his steps and headed out of the gym. Zaeed adjusted himself in his jeans. _Goddamn bastard._ He made his way down the stairs and through a door towards the locker rooms.

Making sure the room was empty and the door locked, Zaeed strode purposefully over to the stalls. He found Michael in the very last one. He stood under the water with his eyes closed.

Kicking his shoes, socks and jeans to the side, Zaeed inched closer to Michael. A hand shot out to grab his shirt. Michael yanked him into the stall. He spun them around so Zaeed was pressed against the tile wall.

“What took you so long?” Michael licked along the side of Zaeed’s neck. “I missed you. It’s been months.”

“You fucking tease,” Zaeed grumbled. He flipped them around so he had Michael pinned to the tiles. He dragged his cock along Michael’s. “My goddamn marine.”

“Shit,” he groaned. He thrust his hips up when Zaeed bit down on his nipple. “I need…”

“Oh I know what you need, Marine.” Zaeed channeled all of his raw emotions into physical pleasure. “Turn around.”

“I want to _see_ you.” Michael gripped him by the neck and dragged him down into a kiss.

“Keep your goddamn eyes open then.” Zaeed drove his lower body forward. They slid against each other repeatedly. The water helped to ease their movements. “You’re going to cum with me and then we’re going to my hotel. I’m going to fill your damn ass.”

“Talk, all talk,” he taunted

“Talk?”

Zaeed covered Michael’s mouth with his own. While they tasted each other, he reached between them to wrap his fingers around both of their shafts. He squeezed lightly as they slid through his grasp.

They’d apparently missed each other too much over the last six months. It didn’t take long for his hand to be covered in a mixture from both their cocks. He lifted his hand to slide a finger into Michael’s mouth with a smug grin.

Michael returned the favor. He grabbed Zaeed by the wrist and pushed one of his own fingers between his lips. “God, I needed that.”

* * *

 

_From: Jen_

_To: Michael_

_Subj: Ollie._

_Her unit was fighting mercenaries near one of the colonies. She took a bullet to the eye._

_She’s alive, fighting. You know Ollie._

_Can you come to Arcturus? They transported her to the trauma unit there for emergency surgery._

_Please?_

_Jen_

* * *

 

“Shit.”

“Michael?” Zaeed lifted his head off of the pillow as the man shot out of bed. He followed him over as Michael started to dress in a hurry. “Hey? What the bloody hell happened?”

He grabbed Zaeed by the shoulders and seemed to be forcing himself to calm down. “Ollie was hurt. I have to get to Arcturus.”

“You pack. I’ll find the next transport and book seats for us.” Zaeed reached back to grab his omni-tool.

“Us?”

“We’ve lost a lot of goddamn people. You think I’d let you through this alone?” Zaeed shook his head at him. “Pack the goddamn gear.”

“Pushy bastard.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short. I know. I promise the next chapters will be longer. I just need to get Michael to the Normandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Zaeed stayed in the background when they arrived at the hospital on Arcturus. Michael immediately rushed to his friend’s side. She looked pale with a large bandage covering one side of her face. Jen sat, exhausted, in the chair next to Ollie.

“What the hell am I going to do without my eye?” Ollie grabbed desperately at Michael’s hand. She looked the polar opposite of the fun, teasing person that Zaeed had met previously.

“I…”

“Get a new goddamn eye, that’s why I did.” Zaeed answered gruffly when Michael seemed lost for words. He rested his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “It’ll add character to your face.”

“I like him.” Ollie’s smile was faint but there. “Keep him around so I have someone uglier to distract people from my new hideous scars.”

“She’s a little drugged up at the moment.” Jen attempted to explain as Ollie started to giggle. “She doesn’t usually… _giggle._ ”

“I need coffee.” Michael shoved Zaeed’s hand off his shoulder and was gone before anyone could say anything.

It took Zaeed a minute to catch up with him. He found Michael in an empty room several doors down from Ollie’s. He had one hand covering his face while he gripped the edge of a corner with the other. His shoulders shook violently though he wasn’t making a sound.

“You all right, marine?” Zaeed let the door close before he moved up behind him.

“I’m not sure what I’d do without Ollie. She’s…the only person that I had for a long time.” Michael spoke so quietly that Zaeed barely heard him.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled Michael against him. “She’ll be fine.”

“Thanks for what you said in there.” He bumped his forehead against Zaeed’s. “Coffee?”

“Or we could make use of this nice empty room.” Zaeed grinned wickedly at him.

“ _No._ ”

“It relieves tension, and you are a very tense marine at the moment.” Zaeed held their bodies close. “Are you sure?”

“Coffee, first, Ollie, second, and that hard dick will have to wait until later.” Michael shook his head with a slow smile. “Thank you.”

“Let’s get your goddamn coffee.”

They spent three hours by Ollie’s bedside. One of the nurses finally chased them off when it visiting hours were over, Jen offered to let them bunk at her place. Michael said thanks, but he had temporary quarters assigned to him on the station.

Any thoughts of indulging his fantasies from earlier faded when Michael collapsed on the couch without a word. He stared silently up at the ceiling. Zaeed sat in an armchair across from him to wait the silence out.

“Ollie kept me going in bootcamp.” Michael crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes as he spoke. “I didn’t give a damn. I’d been floating since Mindoir, ended up shoved into the Alliance without really…I didn’t give a damn about a thing. Ollie wouldn’t let me _coast_ through anything.”

He continued to tell Zaeed about all the holidays and birthdays that he’d spent with Ollie and her family. It had added a little color to his life after everything had seemed to just be nothing for so long. He was worried about how she was going to take losing her eye, even if it was just for a little while.

“She’ll be back and more bloody aggravating than before,” Zaeed promised.

Michael tilted his head in Zaeed’s direction. “I’m falling in love with you. And I’m worried that it’s a terrible idea.”

“Dumbest decision you’ve ever goddamn made.”

“At least we agree on something.” He smiled at Zaeed and then leaned back again with his eyes closed. “Don’t say it until you mean it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while, I get a character who is...quiet...and usually those stories do not go very far. Michael is one of those characters. Instead of leaving this story floundering like a couple other stories I have, I've decided to give him a happy ending, but an ending.
> 
> Maybe he'll start talking to me again at some point and I'll add more, but...I'm not holding my breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments & Subs & Bookmarks & Kudos. It's like coffee and chocolate all rolled into one. =)
> 
> Seriously, thank you. You guys make my day when you leave comments and stuff.
> 
> Bioware owns all. Sadly.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Shout to to my Betas and brain storming wonders: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“When do you ship out?” Zaeed sat on the edge of the bed watching as Michael packed.

“An hour?” Michael was scheduled to join the _Normandy_ for its first tour. He sat next to Zaeed after a moment. “Six months, then I’m hoping for a transfer to Earth.”

“Six months.”

“Yep.”

“Long bloody time.”

“It’s not that long,” Michael shrugged.

“It’s a long bloody time for a sexy bastard to be on a ship with attractive young marines.” Zaeed glared at the half-empty bag on the floor.

“Is it? Are you going to miss me?” Michael hadn’t had time to really think about how the new posting would affect his relationship. He’d been too busy planning for it and visiting Ollie in the hospital. She’d received a _new_ eye and was still getting used to it. “Jealous of all the _young_ marines, are we?”

Zaeed grabbed him by the neck and shoved him down on the bed. He shifted up to straddle Michael with his hands gripping the blanket on either side. “I think it’s goddamn time to make certain that everyone knows you belong to someone.”

“Really?” Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “Marry you. With an hour before I’m supposed to be on the ship?”

“Your mouthy little friend claims you don’t do casual, that you need commitment. I’m fucking committed.” Zaeed bent down until their lips were almost touching. “We’ve got plenty of time to get hitched, pack your back and fill your ass.”

“ _Massani._ ”

“That’s not a no.”

“Are you screwing with me?” Michael pushed Zaeed off and got to his feet. He paced at the foot of the bed. “I’ve told you before, I won’t be toyed with.”

Zaeed tossed a ring at him and held up a second one that was almost identical. “Got ‘em made a few weeks ago.”

“Why?”

“Thought it might help my cause,” Zaeed smirked confidently. “So…are you fucking in love with me or did I buy that shit for nothing?”

“You do _not_ get points for originality or seduction if this is your idea of a proposal.’’ Michael turned the jewelry over in his hand. He tested it and found it fit his finger perfectly.

“Is that a bloody yes or not?”

“Are you doing this because you’re a jealous bastard or because you love me?” Michael pressed for the truth he needed.

“Both.”

“Then yes, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Face References:
> 
> Michael: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/74886925847


End file.
